Enchanted Nights
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: Naruto,a prince,must sacrifice himself to the snake king of a different land in order to bring peace among the lands,but along the way he finds a past that he never knew and a world he never believed in…and two brothers that he plans to make his own. SIN
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto, a prince, must sacrifice himself to the snake king of a different land in order to bring peace among the lands, but along the way he finds a past that he never knew and a world he never believed in…and two brothers that he plans to make his own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. Any and all characters pertaining to Naruto belong to their creator. Any and all OC that may or may not be in this story were created by me or borrowed _with_ permission of the creator and will be given their due credit.

Enchanted Nights

The warm night air gave way to the cool breeze that came from the north. Naruto was dreading the day ahead. His father sent him on a mission that he wanted to refuse to do. But being the prince, there was no one else right for the job. It was moments like these that he wished he had a sister and it was moments like these that he was glad that he didn't. If he had a sister that was sent to do something like this, Naruto knew he would sacrifice himself so that she wouldn't see the horrors to come or have her innocence taken. His mission was simple. Seduce the king from the west into marrying him and then sign a peace treaty. Once the peace treaty is signed and made public, slay the snake in his bed.

It was said so simply, but Naruto knew that things weren't just that straightforward. Everyone knew that the snake king wasn't the rightful heir to the throne, but no one knew where the Uchiha brothers were after their parents were brutally murdered in their beds. When news of such came about to the East kingdom, King Minato set out his spies to find them. After years of continued searching, King Minato gave the word to give up. It was within those years of searching that King Minato came up with the idea of a false peace treaty with the lure of a 'willing' young prince. It was no secret that the new king loved young virgin boys. Not little boys, but teenage boys. And Naruto somewhat fit that criteria. He was borderline adulthood at the 'tender' age of 17.

As Naruto looked out from his carriage, he couldn't help but resent his father. He knew that his father had the people's lives in thought, but he couldn't help but wish that his father would think about his son's happiness once and a while. Who would want him after he was forced to sleep with the old snake? No one, that's who. He was destined to live a life alone thanks to his father's sacrifice…

"Young Prince, we shall be arriving at the front gates in a few hours time. You should rest up." A young man with brown hair and a scar across his tanned nose said sadly from beside him. Naruto looked at the man that had been a brother to him throughout the years and had to wonder what he was thinking about all of this.

Naruto let out a weary sigh before continuing to look out at the night sky. "How many times, Iruka, have I said when it is just us to call me by my given name?"

"I'm sorry Young Prince, but we are not alone. While we are the only ones in this carriage, we have guards and other like men outside." Iruka stated with some amusement in his voice.

"You know it is only Kakashi and the others out there. They have leave to the same as you. We are all friends here." Naruto said with the same amusement as Iruka.

A covered face appeared in the opened window beside Naruto, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden appearance of the man bent doubled on the horse just to look into the window. "Yes, be that as it may Young Prince, you know as well as I do that your father, the king, does not like us being so informal with you while during travel. Especially with the reason we are traveling. You know that there are people out to take you so that this peace treaty will not go through."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the silver haired knight before scoffing. "And you know as well as I that I can take almost anyone on with all the secret training I have been given. And so what if we are traveling? What does having to not say my name mean anything to why we are traveling?" Naruto yelled out. He just wanted to be among friends at the moment instead of being reminded that he was riding to his doom.

Iruka shot up in surprise at the tone the prince was using. "Young Prince! Please lower your voice! You know why we mustn't say your name! Not in these enchanted woods that surround us!" Iruka looked out into the night as he tried to see if any woodland creatures had heard the ruckus.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Again with the enchanted woods thing? Please Iruka, do you think me daft? I am old enough to know that there are bandits out in the woods. You need not tell me about the woodland creatures that await for the reborn fox spirit's name to be called so they know where their master is to take him away. I was little when you told me that nonsense! Why would I believe that I was the fox spirit reborn now?" Fire lit Naruto's eyes as he demanded answers. He wasn't a child. Hadn't been for many years! So why must his friends talk to him as such and about such frivolous things!

The silver haired man looked at Iruka with sad knowing eyes. The truth that kept their mouths locked tight and their hearts cracked opened weighed heavily on those that were there that fateful night that their king made an ultimate sacrifice. A sacrifice that went wrong. Those near and dear to the king bore witness the faults of the king's well-laid plans and then were sworn to secrecy. The silver haired man sighed wearily. He knew it was time to tell Naruto the truth. The truth to his past and what he really is. It was going to be hard.

Iruka heard the sigh and knew it was time. Time to tell the young prince why he was trained secretly behind his father's back. Why he was able to heal so fast. And why his father was so willing to sacrifice his son's life for the lives of the people. It was going to be a lot to take in and Iruka knew that once he was told, Naruto wasn't going to go along with the false peace treaty.

"Young Prince…there are many things you do not know. Many things that will change your outlook on life and the way you look at your father in general." Iruka began. This was going to be painful…

"Iruka?" Naruto was suddenly nervous and he couldn't figure out why. He was finally getting the answers he craves, so why did he suddenly want to go back home and crawl under his covers like he used to as a child?

"Your father never wanted a child. Never wanted to get married really." The silver haired man cut in. An angry shout of 'Kakashi' was heard as Naruto's gaze swung to the man in the window.

"What?" Somehow, the words didn't come out as the angry yell as Naruto wanted them to. He wanted to deny the words and tell Kakashi that he was delusional, but he knew they were fact. The way his father treated him over the years only proved that fact.

"Kakashi! Young Prince…please. Let us finish. You might understand once we are through…" Iruka pleaded.

Naruto, once again, looked at his surrogate brother and nodded dumbly. Iruka let out a sigh before continuing. "Kakashi is right…sort of. When your father was young, younger than you are actually, he was given the title of king. As all kings before him did, he called a seer to his kingdom to tell of his future. Was he to be a great king? Was he to lead many years of prosperity? All things that pervious kings asked for of the seer. But the seer that he had invited was no ordinary seer. This seer was one of the wee folk. And not-" Iruka was cut off by an angry Naruto.

"If you are just going to lie to me, Iruka, then you might as well just shut the hell up! I don't need this drivel about wee people and fox spirits! They aren't real!" Naruto growled out. What did his brother take him for? A fool?

Kakashi looked at Naruto with dead seriousness as he calmly stated, "He isn't lying Young Prince. There is so much you don't know that is out there. For so long, we have kept you protected and away from the things that go bump in the night. What Iruka is telling you is nothing but truth. We, as your knights, have protected you from these creatures such as the fairies that roam the wooded lands."

Naruto looked skeptical, but he nodded for Iruka to continue. If they didn't want him to know the truth, fine. He would let them spin tales all they wanted. At least it would pass the time. "As I was saying. This seer wasn't just any normal seer. Not only was she a fairy, she was the Queen of fairies! It was an honor for the king that the Queen herself felt the need to bestow upon him a visit from her kind. When the king asked her the normal questions that every king before asked, the Queen looked at him before her eyes started to glow this milky white color. It was an amazing site, but the words that left her mouth were anything but amazing." Iruka paused for a breath.

Kakashi took over where Iruka stopped. "The Queen told the king of a dark future. One where death was sure to follow. She told him of a son that was going to be sacrificed upon his birth to the nine-tailed fox spirit. Of how the snake would overcome the flaming fans from the west. And how the lands would become barren. And it would all start with the meeting of the king's future bride. When the king heard of the misfortune that was to follow him, he went into a rage. For you see, he wanted children at the time. He wanted a family since he was the last of his clan. But it seemed as it wasn't to be. But you know what they say…you can't stop destiny. The king, though he swore off women, met a beautiful red headed woman. She was fire. Her passion knew no bounds. She was energetic and always so happy. She drew everyone towards her like a moth to a flame. Even the king. And he resented her for that.

The king tried everything to stay away from her, but the more time he spent with her, the more time he came to care for her. So much in fact, that he forgot all about what the Queen said to him years prior. When the king started to court the woman, everyone in the kingdom rejoiced. It was a happy day. And even a happier day when she became queen." Kakashi knew the next part was going to be difficult, but he didn't want Iruka to say it. It was harder on Iruka than it was on him. He didn't lose family.

"Then came the day the queen told the king she was with child. The joy on the king's face was like nothing I have ever seen. You were going to be his pride and joy, one could tell just by the shine in his eyes. The king pampered the queen more than she had ever been pampered before. There were dances held every night in honor of the coming child. It was on one of those nights that the Queen revisited the king at the ball. It was a month before you were to be born. The Queen came in raging about the destruction of not only his kind but hers as well. The Queen turned to the king's wife and told her that she had cursed them all when she left to be with the humans all because she didn't want to become the next Mab." Kakashi paused to let everything he had said so far to sink into the Young Prince's mind.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in astonishment when he let the word penetrate his head. "So wait…are you saying that the queen,_my mother_, was some fairy that was supposed to be the next Queen? Have you been smoking opium?" Naruto said incredulously.

Iruka shook his head sadly. "No one has been smoking opium or taking any other type of medicine that messes with ones mind, Young Prince. What we speak is truth. When the king found out his queen, the woman fell deeply in love with, was a fairy, he felt betrayed. It was common knowledge that fairies could manipulate a person's mind and make them feel or remember something that didn't happen. He accused her in front of the court that she had bewitched him. Your mother pleaded and begged for her husband to believe her. The tears that she cried rolled down her face only to hit the floor in prized jewels. When the Queen saw these, she gasped in surprise, I suppose."

"What does it mean for a fairy to cry jewels?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It means that a fairy is mourning the loss of his or her mate. Their chosen loved one. When the Queen saw the jewels, she hastened to inform the king that your mother did not influence him in any way. That a fairy mated could not mate under false pretenses. But the damage was done. The queen had caused too much stress on her body that she went into early labor. And that's when hell started…" Iruka trailed off choked up as tears gathered behind his eyelids at the memories.

Kakashi wished he could comfort Iruka, but now wasn't the time. The story had to go on. "As soon as your mother went into labor with you, the castle shook something fierce. Everyone stood in horror as a roar could be heard outside the gates from in the forest. It was so close…so close. The Queen ushered your mother into a room with a bed and started the steps to help deliver you. The king wanted to go with them, but he knew he was needed outside. When we got there…everything was near ruins. And there stood a demon…a monster. The Kyuubi of the nine-tailed spirits stood over us. Towering us a good hundred feet if not more. The screams were deafening. His roars were louder. The king gave us knights the go to start attacking the spirit, but everything we did didn't even faze the thing. We lost many that night and we were about to be given another deadly blow."

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked dazed as he was sucked into the story. He had heard whispers as he grew up about an attack that devastated the kingdom, but he never thought it would have been something like this. If he believed them that is…

"The king knew that you were going to need someone of your own kind to help you through your life. Adjusting to what he was going to do. So he was going to sacrifice himself in order to put the spirit inside you to protect everyone. But he wanted to at least meet you before he had to say good bye. So as the knights were fighting, the king and a few others went to the room just as you were born. He was greeted with the cries of a healthy young boy who had a set of lungs on him." Kakashi said wistfully as the memory surfaced of the cries that had greeted them. Naruto really did have a set of lungs that night.

"But the oddest thing happened when he picked you up. You quieted down as if you knew what was going to happen and was trying to reassure the king that everything was going to be all right. As he looked into your eyes, a look crossed his face. He knew he wasn't going to see you grow up by your mother's side. He knew he wasn't going to be able to teach you the things that his father taught him. The king's face told all how sad he was that he was going to die and never know you or get to stay by his wife's side to watch you grow up. He kissed your forehead, whispered that he loved you, and did the same to the queen. The queen knew this was going to the last time she saw her beloved husband and she cried all the harder. She begged him not to, but she knew this was his fate for she had seen it to." Kakashi paused as he sat up for a moment. This part was hard for him too. He may not have lost family, but he did almost lose a dear friend.

"Your father," Naruto started at that because not once had Kakashi or Iruka called his father as such. It was always 'the king' or 'he'. ", used ancient magic that night to seal the spirit. A wind surrounded all of us that wasn't natural. A ghost like figure appeared behind your father. It had torn clothes and its face was deformed. Its jaws hung open showing razor sharp teeth. In its hands was a sword. It was elegant in its features. A sword I have never seen the likes of before. As your father recited the words that would lead to his death, the ghost like figure raised it's arms above his head ready to plunge down into your father. As the last words were said, the sword was slammed down and the life was taken…only it wasn't your father's life like he planned."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with tears trailing down his face. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want to hear it. Not at all.

"The sword came down into your mother's womb, narrowly missing you, killing her and your unborn twin sister. What I guess could be described as her life force shot out of her body and left the room. When your father saw that it wasn't his life that was forfeit, he collapsed. He couldn't believe that everything went so wrong. Your father was about to try it again, thinking that it didn't work to kill the nine-tailed spirit, when your mother's life force shot back into the room with another's attached to hers. It was a deep angry red. We watched as it struggled with your mother before she forced into your body. And then the wind stopped. It was almost like everything stopped the moment you started to glow this beautiful golden color. You rose from your mother's chest and the glow started to spread. As it flowed over us…I can't describe the feeling…" Kakashi trailed off in memory.

"It was peace…and love." Iruka said softly. At Kakashi's encouraging nod, Iruka continued. "When that glow surrounded us, it was like everything was going to be ok. It was peace, love, and happiness. The Queen told us that it was your mother's love and your acceptance of her essence that made us feel that way. The Queen then told us a new prediction. That the sacrificial son would be sacrificed once more in the name of peace and that he would one day slay the snake of the west and free the flaming fans."

"So you are saying that I am the sacrificial son and that I will one day bring peace among the lands?" Naruto asked in disbelief and awe. This couldn't be real…it wasn't real. "You really think that I would believe this farce that you are trying to shovel down my throat? Do you think me stupid?" Naruto couldn't believe that the man he always thought of as older brother would lie to his face!

"We're not lying Naruto!" Iruka roared out in anger only to pale once he realized he uttered the Young Prince's name. "No…" And then all hell broke loose.

~x~

Author's note: This was originally going to be a really, really, _really_ long one-shot. Close to 40 to 60 pages. That was what was planned anyway. But in light of certain events, this story is going to be either a large multi-chaptered or a mini multi-chaptered story. It depends on how I am feeling day by day. So some chapters may be angst-y beyond belief and some chapters may so depressive it will make you tear up. All depends on how I am feeling. They may even just be all up beat to help make me feel better. But this story that was originally made for my friend has been made into a vent for me because of the latest news about my grandfather. So this story is for me, but that doesn't mean you can't like it! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watched as Kakashi paled along side of Iruka and sighed in exasperation. "Now you are going to tell me-" Naruto was cut of as the carriage lurched to the left and crashed into the ground. Naruto righted himself and looked around. He could hear a battle going on outside of the carriage, but that wasn't his main priority. Seeing if Iruka ok, was. "Iruka!" Naruto scrambled towards the unmoving body. As he reached out his hands, he paused in horror. His hands were covered in blood, but that wasn't what made him pause. Naruto watched in fascination as the wounds on his hands slowly healed, the blood flowing back into his body. _It can't be true…_ Naruto thought in desperation.

A pained moan brought him back to his task. "Iruka! Are you ok?" He asked as he gathered the limp body into his arms. He watched as Iruka opened his eyes slowly and licked his dry lips. His head lulled to the side before he passed out again. "Iruka!" The sounds of the battle drew closer and sounded fiercer than ever. Steeling his resolve, Naruto set Iruka down softly and gathered his sword. "Don't worry Iruka…I'll protect you and get you help. Just…just hold on."

Naruto strapped his sword onto his side and climbed out of the wrecked carriage. There before his eyes were creatures of all shapes and sizes. All colors and forms. Some were hideous while others were godly looking. And they all were fighting his men…his friends. With a mighty roar, Naruto propelled his body upward and out, drawing out his sword in one smooth move. He didn't even think as he landed with a grace that no human contained. His body moved with fluid elegance born to him from his fairy side as he took down creature after creature. Naruto watched with detached fury as one of his close friends was impaled on a wicked curved sword that he had never seen before.

The creature looked up in triumph at Naruto. And it was a big mistake on its part. Naruto eyed the creature up and bit back a shudder of disgust that recoiled through him. Its jaws were open and saliva was thick and dripping from the crooked and yellowed teeth. Its eyes were black as night and seemed to have no end to them. Its skin was decaying and littered with open wounds that overflowed with maggots and other insects. The stench alone could be smelled from where Naruto stood. Naruto gave the thing a wicked smirk before charging after it. Swords clashed and Naruto used an unknown strength to throw the thing backwards.

Dodging left as the wicked sword came down, Naruto swung his up towards the exposed side. He was only able to get a small chunk of rotting flesh before he had to curl and roll out of the way from a sideways slash of lengthened claws. But he wasn't fast enough. The claws cut into skin and Naruto felt the poison it released into his system. Naruto bit back a cry of pain as he held his side. He could feel the blood flowing and he knew he wasn't going to heal this wound as quick as he did before. The poison was doing its job. Naruto felt something inside of him calling out. Something soothing yet strong. Grasping onto it, Naruto gathered the offered strength and stood up.

He could feel as the poison, that just moments ago was killing him, slowly start to ooze out of his side. Naruto watched with morbid glee as the creature before him eyes widened in horror and start to cower. He took a strong step forward and raised his sword to give a killing blow. This was one life that Naruto was going to relish in taking. The creature knew its death was imminent. It should have known that the man before him was their missing master when he jumped from the carriage and landed in a way only a wee folk was born with. The red essence emitting from him was only proof of that fact. And it was too late to grovel. It watched as the sword rose above its body and it lowered its head in resignation. As the metal bit into its neck, it whispered one word in a language that only a woodland creature could understand.

Naruto watched in cold interest as his sword took the things head off. It hit the ground with a sick squelching sound before rolling into a patch of flowers. The black blood from the thing made the flowers wither and die as did the grass wherever the blood touched. The lack of noise made Naruto look around and he was shocked that all of the creatures that his men were fighting had stopped and were now _bowing_ to him. Then he registered what the thing had said to him before he lopped off its head. _Master_. But it had said it in a strange language. _Why…how did I know what it said?_ Naruto thought in astonishment.

Some of his men looked at him with wonder while others were now looking at him with suspicion. That suspicion hurt since he grew up with these men. Knew them from before they were his knights. Naruto didn't change…he was the same…he was… Or that's what he kept telling himself. Naruto heard a door creek and his gaze shot to the carriage. He saw Iruka lifting himself out of the carriage and Naruto realized the extent on Iruka's damage. The whole left side of Iruka's head and face was covered in thick red blood and still was bleeding profusely. He watched in shocked stillness as Iruka tumbled out of the carriage and fell to the ground with a nauseating thud. The sound of crunching bones and splattering of blood on the cold hard ground spurred Naruto into action.

Reaching Iruka's side, Naruto bit back a cry of bewilderment. He could literally _feel_ the life force leaving Iruka's body and Naruto wanted to cry out in shaken denial. His brother couldn't die. Not when he needed him the most. Naruto brought Iruka's bleeding head to his chest and glared at the people surrounding him to the creatures still bowing to him. In guttural voice and a language that sent shivers of fear into the humans, Naruto demanded, _"Save him. You say I am your master and I have heard of creatures that can heal death itself, so as your master, I demand you heal him. NOW!"_ Naruto roared out the last word when he saw the creatures just look about uncertainly. Even though he was confused as to how he knew to speak this unknown language, he pushed that to the back of his mind at the present danger of losing a precious person to him.

The humans watched their prince in amazement as he spoke in a language that they had never heard. The deep sinister sounds coming from the prince's throat sent shocks of trepidation down their spines and made them question what the prince really was. They weren't deaf. They had heard the whispers of the time 'before'. The adults weren't allowed to talk to the younger generation and they knew that some of the older knights didn't want to ever be put on guard duty for the prince. It was the reason why they were picked and trained so hard. Because the older ones resented the prince for some reason. They had always assumed it was because the queen had died at birth and they had heard so many tales about her beauty heart and fiery passion. They knew their late queen was loved my all and missed more than any other past queens. Now they were wondering the real reason…and it had to do with what the prince really was because he couldn't be human if he spoke to these creatures in their own tongue.

Naruto watched as a woman with long black hair, milky white eyes, and curvaceous figure walk towards him nervously. He could instantly tell she was a healer at heart, but with a fiery streak in her if provoked. Naruto didn't know how he knew these things and he, yet again, pushed it back into the back of his mind to question later.

_"My master…please let me heal your human. We knew not that he was your human or that you, my master, were not being held against your will. This was a rescue on our part. Please forgive your humble people."_ The beautiful woman bowed her head as a green aura surrounded her hands and she hovered them over the wound. Naruto kept an eye on the woman, not trusting her fully. He may have a good feeling, but this was Iruka's life on the line. One mistake and she was getting beheaded like her little decayed friend. Idly, Naruto wondered if her blood would kill the ground like the thing did.

The blood flowed back into Iruka's head just as his had done to his hands. When Iruka let out a pained moan and he felt the life force strengthen, Naruto let out a relieved smile that had the creatures gasping surprise and awe. They have seen many beautiful things in their time, but nothing as beautiful or magnificent as their master's smile. It seemed to shine like the sun itself. It truly was a sight to behold. When the woman was done, she walked towards her people, but not before glancing at a tall raven haired knight with knowing eyes. This didn't escape Naruto or Kakashi's eyes. That look caused them to narrow theirs in suspicion at the knight who looked back calmly.

"What was that Neji?" Naruto hissed as he brought the awakening Iruka tighter to his chest. He was in protective mode and all the knights knew it.

Neji shifted nervously before replying with a steady voice. "She is my cousin. My elf cousin."

~x~

A/N: Well I am feeling marginally better since I had a visit with my family in Galveston. I am glad. I don't like feeling depressed around my daughter or feeling stressed in general. Which I was feeling a lot of both. Writing is also helping! XD I hope you guys/gals/aliens/vamps/whatever you want to call yourselves (you know that was a little funny) enjoyed this short chapter. The ending was even unexpected to me! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sputtered in rage at one of his closest friend's declaration. But it was Kakashi that spoke out. "What is the meaning of this?" Neji didn't even have time to blink before a sword was at his throat. Kakashi didn't even notice when the curvaceous woman known as Neji's cousin moved and was behind him with his throat in her deadly claws. _"Let my cousin go, human, or your throat will be ripped out."_ The elf woman hissed into the silver haired human's ear dangerously.

Neji calmly told Kakashi what was said even though he only understood some of it. It had been many years since heard the language of his father's people. Kakashi just tightened his hold on his sword while pressing it closer to Neji's throat. "Tell me Neji…was this what your people had planned all along? Send a spy into our land and get close to the prince? Was it your job to spirit him away? Hmmm, _traitor_?"

Neji paled at the words. "No!" Neji fervently denied. He could never betray his prince!

Kakashi was about to say something else when he felt the tightened hand on his throat leave. He turned his head and he was surprised to see Naruto standing there with the elf's hand in a steely grip glaring coldly at her. "Naruto…"

"You have some explaining to do, dear _friend_, and you had best start now or you won't enjoy the consequences." Naruto glared at Neji before throwing the woman to the side. Her life didn't matter at the moment. Only his precious people's lives did.

~x~

Neji sat stiffly on the ground as he thought about how he wanted to go about his story. Should he start at the beginning? Or start from when he met the prince? It was so hard to chose.

"_My cousin is conflicted, my master. He does not know where to start. Perhaps I should start from our side." _The woman from before kneeled respectfully in front of her master and lowered her eyes, as was proper to do with royalty, and started her tale. _"One must understand our culture of the elves, my master, to know that we do not mate outside of our kind unless we wish to gain something. Rarely are our matings about love like humans romanticize about. Though rare that they are, they do happen, but never with someone that is human. It is…"_ She trailed off before looking at her cousin with some pity. _"Forbidden. The penalty for such a crime against our people is death."_

Naruto didn't let the shock of her words show. He couldn't believe that people could be so closed-minded to do such a thing as kill someone just for falling in love with someone that wasn't the same as them. Of course Naruto knew there were people out there that believed in such ways. He wasn't naïve. Things needed to change…

"_My father's brother, his twin, fell in love one day with a human. He was told to stay away from her since my father had no wish to kill his own blood. But uncle was a stubborn man. As you can see, my master, that he didn't stay away from the human and in fact had a child in secret. None of our people knew until nearly 5 years after my cousin was born. It was by accident really that I found him playing in the woods…"_ The woman trailed off at the fond memories that her and her cousin shared those few weeks before he left.

"Hinata…I can take it from there, cousin." Neji said softly as he watched Hinata bow before Naruto before standing and going off to the side. Neji stood gracefully and walked to where Hinata just was before kneeling as she had just done. "When Hinata found me, my mother and father knew that it was only days before uncle would find out to. So my father started making preparations to secret me and mother away. There was a cottage that had been abandoned by some humans on your father's land that we stayed in. Somehow, my cousin found us. For weeks she came to visit and play with me. And on one of those days her father followed her and found us. It was through my cousin that I found out my father had been executed by beheading for betraying his people. In order for me and my mother to live, I was given the task to find their reborn master and bring him back. It was a fail-safe plan on their part. No one knew where the master was so if I didn't find the master, our lives were forfeit. If I found their master, they won either way. Only they didn't count on my mother dying from an incurable illness or me befriending the prince."

Neji paused to look Naruto in the eyes to show his seriousness. "I never knew you were their reborn master. The moment you befriended me, an orphan with no background or money, I forsook my father's people to protect my prince."

Naruto looked deep into Neji's eyes and realized many things. One, Neji had the same eyes as Hinata. Two, he could read people's emotions. Three, he could tell when someone was lying. And four, he was able to see a person's true nature. "I believe you, my friend."

Neji let out a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you, my prince."

Naruto looked at the gathered people and he noticed that the only malicious stares he was getting were from some of _his_ people. The creatures were all giving him appraising looks. Some were filled with adoration. Other's blinding respect. Not a single heated stare of hatred from them…only his people…

Naruto stood up and faced his people. "Speak now if you have a problem with me now that you know what I am. I will not have treacherous men stand guard of me. I haven't changed who I am. I am still the same prince you grew up with. I am just a little more." Naruto stated solemnly. He watched as some lost the suspicion in their eyes and look to the ground guiltily. It was the ones that looked off to the side that worried Naruto.

"You are still my prince. Even when I knew what you were from the moment you were born, you are still my prince." A weak voice said from behind him. Swinging around, Naruto was surprised that Iruka was up and leaning against the broken carriage.

"Iruka!" Naruto ran to his brother's side and helped him stand the rest of the way. It was this simple act that solidified that their prince was still the same caring prince that they grew up with. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Iruka brushed off the worried prince and stood up on his own. "I am fine Young Prince. Now I wish to know how I am healed."

Naruto ignored the brush off and grasped Iruka's elbow firmly and guided him to the log to sit down. "It was Neji's cousin, Hinata, that healed you. She is an elf."

"An elf? Well that would explain about Neji growing up." Iruka muttered under his breath. But damn fairy ears could hear things they shouldn't.

"Explain what about Neji?" Naruto asked curiously. Even Neji perked up to listen to the answer. What about him growing up?

"Elves have this thing about them. Something that makes humans gravitate towards them. Want to be near them all the time. It's almost like an allure. It is the reason why all the girls and boys chased Neji when he was younger. It was why you had a…um…" Iruka blushed in embarrassment for almost revealing Naruto's old crush.

"It was why I thought it was so easy for you to accept us as lovers." Neji whispered dejectedly. He had been sad when he had to let the prince go once he realized that their relationship was a lie based on his elfin allure. Naruto let his eyes slide towards Neji before dismissing him and looking back towards Iruka to continue.

"No…it wouldn't have worked because Young Prince is half fairy. He would have been immune to it." Iruka said in a shocked voice at hearing that Naruto's _crush_ was more than that. Iruka paused for a moment before his eyes grew wide. "Lovers? You slept with Neji?"

It was now Naruto's turn to blush crimson. It wasn't _that _bad that he slept with Neji, was it? "Yes we were lovers. For three years actually." Naruto said proudly. He wasn't afraid to admit his lover. Besides, his men knew to keep their mouths shut. Naruto sighed. "That isn't the problem right now. Our problem is we need to get to the west so that we can get this peace treaty going. I am still on a mission."

Kakashi turned sharply to Naruto in disbelief. "You are still going through with the peace treaty? Even after everything we have told you?"

Naruto looked solemnly at the people around him. The creatures and the humans. It didn't matter to him. This peace treaty effected both whether anybody liked it or not. He spoke to the humans, his men, first. "I am the prince of my father's kingdom. It is my duty to protect those under this land. This peace treaty must happen for that and I am the willing sacrifice to that." Then he looked to the awaiting creatures of the woods and spoke to them as a whole for the first time.

"_I am your new master. You are all under my rule. You are all mine to protect. My duty is to protect those in my land. So I must leave you all here and go west to sign a peace treaty. I am your sacrifice to peace."_ Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised when his words caused an uproar amongst his new people. He raised his hand and silently asked for them to lower their voices. To hear his words. _"I cannot promise to return and rule amongst you. I have a duty to protect everyone in the east. But please understand…I do this so that everyone may live in peace. I hope to one day see your world. A world I wish to make my own."_

Hinata slowly made her way towards her master. _"Please, my master, let some of us come with you to help protect you."_

Naruto shook his head. _"I have enough men to help protect me. And if you remember, I am very much capable of taking care of myself."_

Hinata looked distressed for a moment before getting an idea. _"Then let some of us come with you, my master, to teach you what you wish to know about our world. Plus wouldn't you wish a healer amongst your humans? They are so frail compared to us. What if they get hurt?" _Hinata knew she overstepped her bounds when her master's eyes grew thunderous.

"_My men, be they human or not, are no weak creatures. You forget your place. It is my word that is law, not yours."_ Naruto growled out. Lightening crossed the sky and thunder shook the ground. It was all Naruto's doing and he didn't even know it.

Neji stood up and stepped up behind his prince. "My prince…maybe you should have someone come along to help you better control your powers." The words were whispered into Naruto's ear. Better to not let anyone know of Naruto's weakness at control.

Naruto looked at Neji and watched as he tilted his head upwards towards the sky. Naruto followed his gaze and watched as the lightening lit the sky before disappearing. Naruto raised a brow as if to question if that was all him. At Neji's nod, Naruto knew what he must do. He turned to Hinata. _"Who would know about the previous master's power?"_

Hinata looked confused for a moment before dawning understanding reached her. Her gaze swept upward in astonishment. Her master didn't know how to control his powers? And with the elegant show of raw power before? How amazing! _"My master, there are two fairies and a raccoon dog that know of the Kyuubi's powers. They had trained with him and taught him as he grew into the fine master that he was. They would be most willing to teach you."_ Hinata insisted.

Naruto nodded his head. _"Very well. Send for them and inform them that they are to be traveling with us."_ Naruto took a moment to look at Neji. _"And so will you Hinata. It is time you get reacquainted with your cousin."_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto watched as the forest steadily grew darker and the night creatures started to come out. A night owl cried out as it caught its prey far out into the night forest. It was peaceful at night even though it was more dangerous. And Naruto was bored. He gazed around at his people, humans and creatures alike, as they milled about, making camp. They had decided to stay until his guests came instead of meeting them on the way. And they were late. When he felt a presence come from behind him, he reacted on instinct alone. His sword was drawn and he had it to the person's neck that had been sneaking up on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto snarled as he gazed into emotionless green eyes. Naruto took a moment to stare at the red hair and porcelain face. The green eyes were surrounded by thick black smudges that made the green pop out more. Naruto took notice of the pointed ears and he had to wonder if this was another elf.

Naruto didn't get an answer before he was jumping back and defending himself from three opponents. A large man, not fat but well muscled, stood on one side as a tall busty woman stood on the other, leaving the red head in front of him. He could hear as his men, the knights, clamor about gathering their weapons to defend their prince. Yet somehow he knew that these were the teachers he had been waiting for and that this was their tests. "Stand down." He calmly gave the order to his men. Naruto knew that he confused his knights with his order, but if this was a test like he thought, he wanted to pass it.

Naruto blocked a punch that was supposed to hit the side of his head. He didn't take into account the monstrous strength that was behind the blow so he flew backwards into a tree and he could hear his arm snap in two. He gathered the power from before and started to heal it as he got up and raised his sword with a single hand and defended himself from blow after blow until he could use his arm again. Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that the red head hadn't even moved, but he knew he was up to something.

That was when he sensed it. There was something coming towards him but it wasn't big. It was small and thin…and it sounded grainy? Naruto chanced a look around and he didn't see anything out of- There! Something was moving closer to him through the forest ground. A thin strand of sand? Sand shouldn't be in the forest. Then Naruto knew. This was the red head's attack. And something in Naruto told him that out of all three opponents that this red head was the most dangerous and to not let that sand touch him. _At all!_

Naruto saw a bright flash of blue and dodged to the left in time to see a devastating blow be landed into the trees behind him. He had to cover his face as the splintered wood shot out everywhere. But it was a mistake on his part. He hadn't kept track of the red head's attack. The sand now had a hold of his ankle and was slowly crawling upwards to the rest of his body, holding him immobile. Naruto's heart started to beat wildly as his breathing started to grow erratic.

_Breath._

Naruto paused in confusion. Where had that voice come from? The sand tightened on his leg causing him to lose more focus. His erratic breaths were starting to make him dizzy as oxygen was starting to get deprived from his brain.

_Breath._

This time Naruto listened to the voice. He took in a gasping breath before letting it out slowly. Another deep breath before another slow exhale.

_The lightening._

_What?_ Naruto thought confused.

_Call the lightening._

Naruto knitted his brows into a frown before closing his eyes. If he could cause lightening from just getting angry then he should be able to call it to him now for help. Naruto searched inside himself for the power from before and he was surprised to feel it being readily pushed into his body. He could feel the electricity in the air around him. Could taste the charge on his tongue, giving him an exhilarating feeling. But he didn't know what to do next.

_Send it to the sand._

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the sand surrounding him to the waste now. He felt for the electricity and was surprised that he felt it in his hands. Not thinking another thought, Naruto brought his hands down to the sand and was surprised to see the sand start to harden and become clear. Like glass. The he heard a pained gasp before the rest of the sand retreated in a hurry. Naruto looked at the glass and thought, _Now what?_

_Expand your essence._

_How?_ Naruto questioned the voice. When he didn't get an answer Naruto growled slightly before once again concentrating on the people around him. It was then that he was startled into shocked awe. All around him the creatures were glowing. All in different colors, but glowing all the same. Naruto stared at his hands and was surprised to see his in multiple colors. The other creatures only had one color, so why did he have four? Naruto put away that question for later and concentrated on the glowing. He watched as it hardened some, but that wasn't what he wanted! Naruto wanted it to expand. To grow! _Grow damn it!_ Naruto forced his will onto the glowing part of his and his eyes widened when it _burst_ out into the surrounding area. He heard gasps of awe and he looked up to see all the creatures kneeling once again. Some were in fear and other were in respect. Naruto watched as his knights looked around in fear at what they had just felt flow over them.

Naruto looked down at his waist and was pleased to see the shattered glass. And then he was facing his opponents again and was surprised to see them all smirking at him and then they kneeled as the other creatures did.

"It is good to finally meet you, my master." The blonde busty woman said to him. "My name is Tsunade, new Mab of the fairies."

Naruto was about to reply when he realized one thing. "Hey! You spoke my language! How is it you know it?"

Tsunade stood up and smiled warmly at Naruto. "Who do you think taught your mother, _child_? All Mabs and Mabs-to-be are taught the language of the humans because most of the seers are fairies."

The large man with white hair stood up from his kneeling position and smirked at Naruto before introducing himself. "My name is Jiraiya and I am the Mab's head sentinel. And also a fairy."

Naruto looked at the 'sentinel' and gave him a curious look. "And how do you know my language?"

Jiraiya got a lecherous smile and stated proudly. "I am also the Mab's, as you humans say, husband."

Naruto just nodded and turned to the red head. The red head still gave off warnings of danger and Naruto was hard-pressed not to scoot back some just to get some distance. "And you? Who are you?"

"_Gaara."_ Came the simple reply.

"_You are the raccoon dog?" _Naruto replied in the language of the woodland creatures.

"_Yes."_

"_Not very talkative are you?"_ Naruto said in amusement. Something was telling him to befriend this creature. It was like a pull.

Tsunade walked closer to her master and sat at his feet, waiting for him to join her. She ignored the broken glass around her. It wasn't like she wouldn't heal instantly if she got cut. When Naruto sat beside her, she got right down to business.

"How did you learn the lightening attack? That was not part of Kyuubi's powers." Tsunade said her old master's name with reverence.

"It wasn't?" Naruto asked astonished.

Jiraiya, who had joined them, spoke up. "No, it wasn't. It is very rare for someone to have control over lightening. The only ones to ever control it was the flaming fans from the west before they were extinguished. And only a select few were able to do it." He explained.

"I don't know how I did it. Someone just told…me…to…" Naruto trailed off once he realized the implications to what he just revealed. He wasn't a loon to be carted off. He didn't hear voices in his head…or at least he never had before.

Tsunade's eyes sharpened as she gazed at her master. "Told you? How?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration. "It was like…a whisper. On the wind. I could hear it, but it was so soft. It even told me to expand my essence. By the way, why do all of the other creatures have one colored essence and I have four?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

Tsunade's eyes widened and Jiraiya's jaw went slack. "Four! That's not possible!" Tsunade roared out, flabbergasted.

Neji, who had been eavesdropping, closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again. The veins along side his eyes bulged out and his eyes narrowed in on Naruto. "Oh my…"

Jiraiya snapped his head towards the person who spoke and was surprised to see a Hyuga. "What do you see boy?" He demanded impatiently.

"Gold, red, blue, and violet. So many colors on one person….it's like he had more than one person absorbed into him!" Neji exclaimed in unrestrained wonder.

"Oh my indeed…" Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a calculating look.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stared at Tsunade as she circled him as if he was her prey. This had been going on for over an hour now and he was fed up. "No matter how many times you circle me, look at me in different angles, or even stare at me from that damn tree, Jiraiya!, I won't change. I am not going to sprout wings and fly away. So stop the damn staring!"

Tsunade paused in her inspection and Jiraiya leapt from the tree he had been sitting in. "How do you know you won't sprout wings? You are part fairy after all." Tsunade questioned.

Naruto's eyes widened and he spun around trying to look at his back to see if he really had sprouted wings. When he heard chuckling, he stopped and looked around sheepishly. "Heh…uh- you were joking right? I mean you're a full fairy and you don't have wings!" Naruto said loudly to cover his embarrassment.

Tsunade clucked her tongue before nodding to her 'husband'. He nodded and both looked forward before they both started to give off a soft glow. Naruto watched in amazement as the two started to _shrink_ right before his eyes. Once the soft glow disappeared, there floated two fairies. To flying fairies. Fairies with wings. No matter how Naruto phrased it, it still sounded as odd as they looked. There human looking clothes were replaced with what looked like strips of cloth tied together. Almost like a loin cloth and some breast bindings for Tsunade. It was disturbing to see Jiraiya in such little clothing. Moreover, he couldn't figure out how Tsunade's large breasts didn't fall out of the strip of clothing! Seriously! There was this _tiny_ bit of cloth covering what had to be the _biggest_ set of breast he had ever seen, and they were defying gravity! However, the gold crowns that lay on their heads were beautifully intricate in their design.

Naruto watched as the two fairies flew towards him and landed on either side of his shoulders. "You see why, my master, that we are called wee folk for a reason. While it benefits us to be seen as humans, that is not our true form. It is just an illusion, just as the clothes we were wearing were. All creatures have the power to hide the clothes of our kinds. It is a benefit that is taught to us at a young age." Tsunade said from his left.

Jiraiya gave a rough cough to gather Naruto's attention onto himself. "And you aren't the first half fairy in our world. There were times that the females would come back with child because their human form was raped by you human males." Jiraiya growled out in disgust.

Naruto winced at the tone. "Not all human males are like that. And you can't tell me that there are no rapes among the woodland creatures!" Naruto tried to reason. He knew there were some bad people in the world that committed crimes that should be hanged for, but there were good people as well! It had to be the same with the woodland creatures, right?

Tsunade shook her head solemnly. "No, my master, there are no such crimes that a woodland creature would commit against another being. We value our women to the highest degree. While we have our evil counterparts, even _they_ do not commit such crimes. Even if a female were to be mated to join certain clans, the male would not rape the female, as she would be willing. Females bring in life to the world. To desecrate that would bring the highest of dishonor to the male. And honor is what we are."

Naruto stood there, stunned. Why couldn't _humans_ have this type of thinking? Why was he now disgusted about his own kind? Why was he now starting to hate his own kind? Naruto paused for a moment in thought. But he wasn't just human, was he? Naruto let out a small smile, glad that he was apart of a race that held honor and women so high. If only everyone thought of with this type of sentiment.

Naruto shook his head mentally to get his thoughts back on track. "So you are saying that half fairies can change too?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded yes before flying off his shoulder and transforming back. It was a good thing the rest of the humans were in their tents and asleep or they would have probably been causing a ruckus over all of the things they were about to reveal about their prince. "It is fairly hard for a being of mixed blood. Some can't even transform because they have so little magic in them. So the ones that can't transform become like your knights. They guard our home from humans finding us. They usually excel in the arts of illusion and combat."

"Just as you may not be able to change, there are other things you will be able to do that no other being can. Kyuubi was an extraordinary spirit. Many believed that the number of his tails showed his strength, but that wasn't it. It showed his royalty. You see, my master, there was a spirit that had 45 tails. This spirit was our maker and our master. The spirit was neither male nor female. It just was. It created the elves, the fairies, the nymphs, the dragons, and even what humans call ogres. And each creature had a ruler, but there were wars that went on to see who could rule them all. The spirit didn't like that, so he split himself up into other tailed spirits. Kyuubi was given the most to show his leadership, his ownership really, over us all. Of course, we rebelled. That was until Kyuubi showed us what a true leader was." Jiraiya trailed off wistfully in his memories.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder to jostle Jiraiya out of his reminiscing. "Oh, yes. The point of the story is that because of Kyuubi being absorbed into you; not only did you become our master, but also you gained all of his strength and powers. However, what concerns me is the other essences inside you. How did you come about those? You aren't a soul eater, are you?"

"How am I supposed to know? I am just finding out about all of this! Before I was lead to believe, I was a normal human! Then I am thrown into all of this mess! While I think that me gaining all this power is splendid, I don't know who I am anymore!" Naruto growled in frustration. Everything was happening to fast! And still tomorrow, the west king was expecting him to make an appearance and his father was expecting him to sacrifice himself. It was all too much…

"You were never normal, Naruto. Not even when you were growing up." A voice sounded behind them. He didn't need to turn to know it was Kakashi. He should have known his head knight would stay up to watch them.

"And what would you know? You never saw me use these powers that they are claiming I have." Naruto said snidely. He wanted to lash out at this moment.

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Do you really think that you were ever normal? How many things do you think we hid from you besides your heritage? The fires you started with your temper running amuck alone could burn this whole forest down and then some. What about the frozen water when you started feeling depressed because you couldn't play like a normal child? Or even the nasty windstorms when your father would ground you? There were so many things we hid from you to keep you safe and in the dark. You just never realized it."

Naruto grew angrier at each passing word. He had been lied to his whole life. And not just about his heritage or the reason some of the people hated him in his land. His whole life was a lie…were his bonds as well?

"Tomorrow we set out bright and early. Have a horse ready for me to ride." Naruto said coldly before walking towards his tent.

Kakashi heaved a sigh as he watched his prince walk away angrily. "So much trouble that boy is…" It wasn't said without affection though.

Tsunade stepped up to the human and her eyes glazed over. "You have a blood not your own inside you. You must pay a debt for the eyes that had been opened to you." Tsunade said in a hollowed voice that seemed to surround the area. Kakashi shivered as his secret was revealed.

"Yes…I have a flaming fan's eye." Kakashi murmured as he looked away. It was so long ago before he came to the east to live peacefully. It had only been when he met the king as a prince that he pledged his life to his new friend in hopes to pay his debt to the one that had sacrificed everything for him as a young child.

"You may come in use. Tell me, human…what do you know of the essences inside my master's body. He should only have two." Tsunade inquired of Kakashi.

"His mother fought with the nine tailed spirit to put him into her son. But I think her unborn daughter who died with her was also absorbed into Naruto." Kakashi informed the Queen.

Tsunade paled at the information. Her eyes became milky white and she started to glow gold. Jiraiya called out her name and rushed to her. There was only one other time that she went into this state. And that was when she saw the future where her brother was brutally killed by a human mob. Tsunade cried out before collapsing. "Tsunade! What did you see?"

"Many trials for our master. Many trials…" Tsunade whispered before passing out.

Jiraiya gently held his mate as he looked to the human that stood there frozen. "Let us hope that our master is strong willed."

Kakashi nodded gravely before replying. "And that whatever trials come his way, that he can overcome them."

~V~

Naruto woke up before the sun. Well, it was more that he hadn't gotten any sleep. The whole night he was tossing and turning, thinking about what the morning would bring. He knew that when he got to the west king's land, he would be met with an entourage to escort him and his men to the castle. They had to prepare for anything though. There was no telling if the west king had ordered his head on a platter the moment he stepped foot on his lands. However, he knew that his 'beauty' had been told far and wide. Naruto wasn't vain in any sense, but he knew he had good looks. He was told so on many occasions.

As Naruto stepped out of his tent, he was met with a weary Iruka. "Didn't get much sleep, either?"

Iruka nodded grimly. He didn't want to tell his prince that he hadn't actually slept and he stayed up all night listening to the talking outside. Iruka knew that Naruto was questioning everything that has happened to him and if it was all real. He could see it in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes were so expressive, so different from his mask that he wore. The mask that was always so happy and accepting. "Naruto…may I come into your tent and speak with you for a moment?"

Naruto paused a moment at the use of his name so freely. _It must be serious._ "Come on in, Iruka." Naruto gestured with his hand as he turned and walked back under the flap of his tent.

Iruka walked in calmly. He always expected prince's tents to be lavished with imported rugs, plush pillows for comfort, and a generous sized bed for sleeping, but not Naruto's tent. That is what made his knights enjoy him all the more. He never needed the extravagant that other princes were rumored to heave upon their servants. Just a simple tent and a simple bedding to sleep upon. Sometimes the prince would sleep on the cold ground if it meant fewer servants to bring. Not even a table was brought to set food on! Iruka turned to his prince, saw the solemn look, and sighed. "Naruto…you must understand why we did the things that we did."

"You lied to me! My whole life was a damn lie!" Naruto hissed out dangerously.

Iruka bit back a groan. It was moments like these that Iruka cursed the prince's delightfully good looks. Paired with that guttural voice was near delicious. Iruka shifted to ease the oncoming erection and once again reminded himself that this was his _younger brother_ and not someone he could take as a lover. "Naruto! Your life was not and is not a lie! You are still you whether you have these powers or not! We never treated you any different and we only did what we did so we could protect you. Why can't you see that?" What had started out as a cry ended in a weak voice. Iruka refused to let the tears that wanted to show themselves.

Naruto looked away in a bit of shame. He knew Iruka cared. He always knew that. It was just that all of this was happening so fast and he felt like he was losing himself. Naruto felt arms come around him and he relaxed in the familiar embrace. It was there for only a moment before disappearing. Naruto looked at Iruka only to see he was staring, more like glaring, at the red head, _Gaara _his mind supplied, that had interrupted.

"_What do you want, Gaara?"_ Naruto tried to keep his voice calm, but he hated it when people saw him like this.

Gaara shifted. His previous master, who happened to be one of his old lovers, had never looked so fierce and seductive without even trying. Plus, that tone was _never_ used with him since he could, and would, kill the person who dared to use such a tone with him. But this was his new master…and maybe a new lover. His master wasn't bad on the eyes. Only he knew that he wouldn't be top in this relationship like he was with the last master. Gaara mentally shook his head no. He liked being in control to much to let someone top him. Good looks or not.

"_Your people are ready to go. They are all waiting on you, my master."_ Gaara said in a monotone voice.

Iruka suppressed a shiver that went through him at the sound of the dead voice. How could someone talk like that, he would never know. "Remember what I said, Young Prince." With that, Iruka left, going pass the creepy raccoon dog.

Gaara let his eyes follow the human before swinging his eyes back to his master. _"My master, are you ready to go?"_ Gaara lowered his eyes when his master's eyes landed on him, as was custom to do. Didn't mean he had to like it. He was used to staring down people. Used to people fearing him.

Naruto regarded Gaara for a moment before relaxing his stance. Gaara seeing this did so too. _"Do you know the language of my people? The human ones?"_ Naruto asked curiously.

"I know little. Words no use for people." Gaara said slowly. He understood the language, but he could only speak a little bit of it. It had no use in their world.

"'Words no use for people'? You mean that human language has no use for woodland creatures? How do you figure that?"

Gaara looked frustrated. They were supposed to be _leaving_ not here discussing language issues or whatnot. "We no see humans, so why we need know words?"

Naruto let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. I have so much to explain to you. But for now, let's go. We need to be leaving. We should be on the west king's land in a few hours time." With a hearty laugh, Naruto walked by a fuming raccoon dog. As soon as he stepped out, servants were rushing to take down his tent. Giving them a small nod, Naruto strode towards his horse. After checking that everything was ready and where it should be, Naruto swung up onto his horse. He turned to look at the knights and woodland creatures getting ready. "Half of you are to stay behind with the servants as they gather everything up. They will need protection to. Kakashi."

Kakashi, who had been getting on top of his horse also, turned when his prince called his name. "Yes, Young Prince?"

"You are to stay here and oversee the other knights and servants. Make sure they are safe." Naruto was still somewhat bitter about the lying on Kakashi's part. He knew he was being irrational on his part, but this was the most he was going to do about it. He did understand where Kakashi and Iruka were coming from, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"I'm sorry, Young Prince, but I must disagree with you. I think I would be-" a livid Naruto interrupted Kakashi.

"And I think you have overstepped your bounds. Remember your place Kakashi. Besides, I will have Kiba with me. After all, you trained him. Don't you trust your own training?" Naruto asked mockingly. He knew Kakashi prided himself on training strong knights. It was an insult to say otherwise.

"Of course I do. I- Young Prince, please. If this is about yesterday…" Kakashi was angry and hurt. Angry that his prince would do something as childish as this. And hurt because Naruto was denying him to protect one of his precious people.

Naruto's eyes softened a little before becoming hard. Kakashi saw that softness and knew he wasn't being pushed away. At least not fully pushed away. "I gave you an order, knight, and you had best adhere to my orders." Naruto barked out.

Kakashi bit back a smile. "Aye, Young Prince. Safe travels then." Kakashi murmured softly.

"Always. Now let's go!" Naruto shouted out to his men, knights and woodland creatures alike.

~V~

The hours went by slowly as they traveled. The only thing that kept Naruto from bashing his skull in was the fact that he was learning from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Gaara about his powers and what to do with them. His mind was reeling at all the information that was being drilled, pounded, and slammed into his head all at once. As they neared the border between the west and east, they were met with a runner. Naruto held his hand up to halt his people.

The runner paused as he took in all of the stunning people that surrounded the equally stunning prince. He gulped before taking a bow. "Your highness, I am the runner from the west and I come bearing notice."

"Notice of what?" Naruto asked as he raised a brow.

"Your highness, the king has sent an entourage to escort you and your group to his kingdom. They are six clicks away and coming. If you go the way you have been, your highness, then you should meet them half way. Do you have a message you wish to give the king, your highness?" All of this was said while the runner was bowed at the waist and Naruto had a hint of respect for someone who could stay in that position after having run many miles.

"No, I have nothing to say to the king. You may let him know that I am on the way though." Naruto said softly. The boy before him reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"As you wish, your highness." The runner straightened himself and turn to run back to his king.

"Boy, what is your name?" Naruto called out as he watched the runner get ready to leave.

The boy paused. "My name?" At seeing the handsome prince nod, the runner's face flushed red. No one ever wanted to know his name before. He was just a runner. "My name is Konohamaru, your highness."

"Konohamaru. Have a safe travel back to your king." Naruto called out. The runner just nodded dumbly before taking off. Naruto missed the small smile that lit the runner's face. _Maybe this prince won't be so bad._

Naruto turned to his men. "Take heed to this warning. The west king is known as the snake king for a reason. When we meet up with his men, everyone is to be on their guard. If you see anything, and I mean _anything_, that suggests that it is a trap be ready to attack. Is this understood?" Naruto repeated the speech in the other language. _This is why it would benefit the woodland creatures and the humans to learn the other's language. I wouldn't have to repeat every fucking thing!_ His men nodded their understanding and Naruto turned back around and started off once again.

A knight with shaggy brown hair and upside down red triangle tattoos on his cheeks rode up further to ride alongside the prince. "Young Prince, do you think it wise to have stated that with the runner so close to us? He could report it to the king!"

"Kiba, remember when we were little and everyone told me to stay away from you because you were wild, unkempt, and a bad influence?" Naruto started out nonchalantly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kiba bellowed out angrily.

"And remember when I told everyone that they were wrong? That I knew better? That I could see you were good at heart?" Naruto continued as if Kiba never spoke.

"Yes." Kiba answered grudgingly. He knew that well. Kiba never had any friends when he was little. All the parents told their kids to stay away, that he was wild and possessed by wolves. It was only when the prince started to play with him that other parents saw that he wasn't how they always thought he was.

"I had a feeling then that you were going to be a part of my life. A good part of my life. I have the same feeling with Konohamaru. So why don't you just trust me on this?" Naruto gave Kiba that secretive smile that Kiba knew all to well. It was the smile that Naruto knew something that no one else did.

Kiba let out a false suffering sigh before grinning broadly. "Yeah, I'll trust you one this, Young Prince, but if this blows up in your face then I get to rub it in."

Naruto let out a genial chuckle. "Whatever you say, friend. Whatever you say."

~V~

He was pacing back and forth in his room, frustrated. The prince should have been here hours ago! He let out a mighty roar and threw the things off of his desk. "Where is he?" He cried out into the empty room.

A cawing was his only answer along with a flap of wings. He turned to the noise and let out a pleased purr. "Ah, my pet. Are you upset? Do you want to see your brother perhaps?" The cawing grew louder and the flapping of wings fiercer. He let out a chuckle. "So you do! But what shall you give me in return for letting you see your dear little brother?"

The cawing grew silent as did the flapping. Finally, one long caw came out and he laughed sinisterly. "That will do nicely, Itachi. Very nicely indeed." He walked out of the room only to come back a moment later with a furry animal in his grasp. "It seems as if your brother has been into some trouble. He made the cook mad and he got his ear clipped by a butcher knife. Poor, poor dear. But at least he is alive…for now."

The cawing started up again, but this time more infuriated. "Now, now Itachi-dear. No need to be like that. Your brother is fine. Just keep your promise and he will continue to be so."

There was a flash of bright light and a naked pale figure emerged from it. As he stood up showing him in all his glory. He looked lustfully at the figure before him and hurriedly put the furry animal into another cage before stripping. "You know how I like it so get ready."

He moved onto the bed and positioned himself onto all fours. He swept his hair to the side so that his sickly white skin could be seen. He knew it disgusted the figure behind him and he reveled in it. He liked to torture the figure behind him with anything he could. Even with his very body. He felt the figure kneel behind him on the bed and felt that beautiful cock at his opening. His breath hitched in anticipation at the first thrust that was about to happen. He loved it dry and rough.

The figure looked at the body before him in disgust and he closed his eyes and imagined someone else. Anyone else really. The figure grabbed the long oily black hair and wrapped his hand around and around before pulling tightly. The figure grabbed the boney hip and brought it back harshly as he thrust forward brutally. He relished in the hoarse cries of pain as he continued pulling the hair and thrusting faster and harder. It was over quickly because his captor was a pain freak. Anything painful that caused blood got his captor off. So much so that the figure wanted to do the reverse rape slow and soft. If only he wasn't sickened to his stomach at the thought of touching the freak.

He groaned as the figure behind him threw him to the bed. He rolled over and watched with some disappointment as the beautiful erection went flaccid. He was hoping for another round. He sighed before getting up. He mourned that the blood running down his thigh wasn't cum from his caged raven. "You know what happens if you try to escape, Itachi. I'll be back in an hour so spend your time wisely with your little brother." With that, he left.

Itachi went to the desk, hurriedly got the furry animal out, and watched as it glowed before another body came out of the light. He embraced his brother who shook with dry sobs. "Why? Why do let him do that?" His brother yelled into his naked chest.

Itachi sighed. "I cannot let him hurt you as he has hurt our family. You are all I have left now. I will do anything to protect you." Itachi murmured softly into his little brother's hair.

"I wish Orochimaru would just die already…"

"Me too, Sasuke, me too…" Itachi looked out into the fiery sky. _If only someone would come and save us…like in the stories mother used to read to us…_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto wanted to slump in his saddle. They had met the entourage head on and they were promptly informed that it would be another few hours before they reached the gates of the west king's castle. This was the reason he rode in a carriage. Not that he minded riding a horse, but riding always seemed to cause his thighs to chafe something fierce. Already Naruto could feel the soreness between his legs, which reminded him of what was to come which then reminded him of his past. In addition, all of that put him into an even _sourer_ mood.

He was about to call for a rest when he heard it. It seemed the other humans couldn't, but the woodland creatures sure did. Every single one of them cocked their heads to the side and listened. Naruto was curious also. He tilted his head and concentrated. It was really soft, but with the words that were being cried, it might as well have been a scream.

_Pain. Stop the pain. The wind must find it and fan the flame. Their will is already weakening!_

Naruto didn't know how, but he _knew _that the message that was whispered on the wind was meant for him and it seemed that his entourage knew it too. They were all looking at him with saddened and pleading eyes, but he didn't understand the message!

"_My master…"_ A soft voice whispered sorrowfully behind him. Naruto turned in his saddle and saw that it was Hinata. One of the only females to not take a horse. He admired her for that. She was strong. To hear such pain in her voice broke his heart.

"_What is it Hinata?"_ Naruto asked softly. For some reason, Naruto thought if he spoke any louder, Hinata would break.

"_Did you hear it, my master?"_ Hinata pleaded with a thick voice. Her eyes held tears in them that she refused to let fall down. As a healer, she felt her patient's pain as if it was her own. To hear such pain and not be able to heal it crushed her.

Naruto looked forward for a moment. He knew that the voice came from where they were headed. Something in him called out to follow the voice and save whoever was in pain. _"I did…"_

"_They are in pain! And I cannot do anything to help them…"_ Hinata trailed off pathetically. Her father would be shamed with how she was acting right now.

"_Come here, Hinata." _Naruto commanded softly. He watched as Hinata started to speed up her steps to match the horse that he was on. When Hinata was aligned with him, Naruto reached down, grasped her around her upper waist just under her breast, and hauled her into his lap.

Hinata blushed profusely as she settled into her master's lap. She could feel the glares on her as her master proceeded to wrap his arms around her. _"Master?"_ Hinata asked uncertainly. Being in her master's arms was making her feel safe. Almost like…

"_Do not worry, Hinata. We will find the ones in pain. I am certain of this. And once we do, we will help them in any way we can. So put your worries to rest, sister."_ Naruto whispered lowly into her ear so that no one else could hear.

Hinata gasped at the endearment and looked at her master startled. _Sister. He called me sister! _Hinata thought in astonishment. _"Master…it is such an honor! To be called your sister…"_

Naruto gave her a soft smile. This was what it felt like to have a sister. He knew this was going to be a bond he was going to protect just as fiercely, if not more so, as he would his bonds with his friends. Just as he was about to say something, a trumpet sounded. Startled, Naruto looked to the front and saw before them a grand stone wall. It was covered in thick green vines all the way to the top. The stones seemed to shine with an unearthly red color making the vines stand out all the more. When they got closer, a coppery scent filled Naruto's nostrils making him recoil in disgust.

"Blood." Naruto whispered horrified. He let his eyes drag up further to the very top of the wall and he had to bite back the bile that rose to his throat. The acid in his throat made his eyes water and his face scrunched up further in revulsion at the site before him. All around the top were wicked looking spikes. On those spikes were decapitated heads. Some looked fresh, if the bright red blood running down from under them was any indication, while some looked completely rotted or in the first stages of decomposition. Flesh had fallen off of some and was piled under it. You could see maggots squirming around in the foul smelling flesh and flies swarming in the air looking for their next spot to feed. The worst one was with the skin slowly oozing off of the face only to land with a sickening plop that Naruto heard from where he was. They all had one thing in common though. Their eyes had been gouged out and their faces were frozen in a silent scream for help that never came.

Naruto heard retching from behind him so he turned to see who it was. It was his youngest knight that had yet to see any bloodshed. He felt sorry for him, but Naruto knew that he needed to get used to the sight for the future and since his knights would be staying here for a fortnight before leaving to go report to his father. _It feels so dark around those walls…almost evil._ Naruto thought to himself.

"_They painted the stones with innocent blood, my master. There is dark magic that surrounds this wall." _Naruto heard Tsunade speak beside him. He didn't let it show how startled he was that his thoughts were just broadcasted aloud.

"_Stay focused everyone. If there is dark magic around this wall, then that means the king here either practices it or that he has someone that works for him that is into dark magic. Don't trust anyone." _Naruto said softly to his men. He knew that Tsunade and Jiraiya would relay the message to his men that didn't speak the language.

As they passed the walls, Naruto couldn't help the shiver of trepidation that went through him. Something dangerous was going to happen while he was here at this castle. Walking through the town was a nightmare for Naruto. The people there were coated in dirt, their skin hardly visible. Their hair was matted with grime and oil, so knotted it would need to be all chopped off at the scalp just so that healthy hair could start to grow. Children were on the streets begging for food, money, and even clothes. Naruto's heart sank once he realized what kind of king he was going to marry. This king didn't even allow his subjects food from what he could see. The people's bones protruded grotesquely as the skin clung desperately to the bones. Naruto didn't know how they could even stand with how frail they looked.

A commotion up ahead drew his attention. What he saw made him see red. There before him was a soldier pushing and whipping what seemed to be a child for just getting in his way. Naruto urged his horse faster to the crime that was being committed before his eyes. When the whip was about to strike again, Naruto caught it as if it was nothing. The stinging pain in his hand didn't even register because his anger was so great.

The soldier swung around to give a lashing to whoever dared interrupt his punishment to the poor filth that had crossed his path. When he spotted the prince that was to marry his king, he started to stutter out an apology. "Y-your highness! I beg your pardon!"

"If I _ever_ see you take a whip to a child again, I will have your head served on a platter after I take strips of flesh from your back. Do you understand me?" Naruto hissed out dangerously as his eyes took on a reddish glow. Lightening lit across the sky only to be followed by a deafening clap of thunder that had the horses neighing and stomping the ground nervously while tossing their heads. The woodland creatures bowed their heads in respect and submission to show that they were no threat to their master. His temper was something that they wished to not bring upon themselves.

"With all due respect your highness, this child committed a crime by impeding the royal entourage to go to the king's castle. A whipping is a small punishment compared to what it would have been if an adult would have committed the crime." The soldier tried to explain, but by the darkening look that crossed the prince's face it didn't seem to help any. The soldier than realized that he made a grave mistake.

"A small punishment?" Naruto let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers of terror down the spine of the soldier before him. He knew that this wasn't going to bode well for him. "What is your name soldier?"

"K-Kabuto Yakushi y-your highness." The soldier stuttered out.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Naruto purred out. He would deal with this soldier soon. "By all means, Kabuto Yakushi, lead the way."

Kabuto nodded unsurely before commanding his men to walk ahead. He didn't have a good feeling about what was to come once they got to the king's castle, so he was trying to stay to the back even though he was head general of the king's army.

Naruto smirked secretively as he noticed the soldier's actions. It would do him no good though with what the prince had planned for the unfortunate soldier that had decided to be cruel to a helpless child that he could have protected instead.

Naruto felt a shift on his lap and looked down into Hinata's pale lilac eyes. He felt like hitting himself upside his head. He had forgotten she was even in his lap! Naruto vaguely wondered what everyone thought when they noticed the otherworldly woman sitting upon the lap of the prince that was to marry their king. Normally he wouldn't care, but something in him didn't want these people to think ill of him.

"_Sister, do not worry about their stares. They will not hurt you. I will not let them."_ Naruto murmured softly. He could only imagine what the elf was thinking being surrounded by so many humans. Especially human men.

Hinata looked up at her master startled. She couldn't help but look at him in awe at reading her thoughts so well. The stories her people told of the human men scared even the bravest of females. And it didn't help that the females of almost all the creatures in the woods dressed so scantily according to human standards.

"_Master- I-"_ Hinata was cut off by a gentle shushing noise from her master.

"_It is Naruto, sister, for family. Not master."_ Naruto chided kindly.

Apparently, that was all the creatures needed to hear before their glares went away. If Hinata was family then there was no need to be jealous of them being together. They wouldn't become lovers like most had feared. The glares from the humans however didn't disappear. They seemed only to intensify since they were not granted acute hearing like the woodland creatures were. Therefore, they didn't hear their prince's declaration to the elf being his sister.

Naruto turned his attention to the castle that was steadily approaching when he felt a hand tug on his tunic. He turned in time to see five of his knights draw out their swords and point them to a gauntly looking man. His hair was like the rest of the people around him and his eyes were sunken in. The skin that surrounded his face, what little Naruto could see because of all the grime, was sickly white and almost translucent. Thin blue veins could clearly be seen and Naruto could swear that if he looked close enough he could the bones underneath the skin. The skin was just that thin looking.

"Please, sire. Could you spare some coins?" The raspy voice gasped out as he ignored the swords at his throat.

Naruto waved his men off, whom reluctantly conceded, and reached for his pouch that he always kept inside his tunic. He wasn't used to his people asking for money since none needed it in his land. His father always made sure that the people under his rule were well taken care of. However, that didn't mean Naruto didn't hold a stash of coins for the kids to get candies or something to play with.

Naruto took out ten coins, which he knew was a lot for anybody, and handed them to the begging man gently. "Take care of yourself, sir. And don't worry. Soon everything will be ok." Naruto watched as awe entered the green eyes of the man before he started to bow and thank him profusely. Naruto heard hurried footsteps coming his way and wasn't surprised to see the people of his soon to be king's land coming and begging for money.

Naruto smiled to the reaching hands before steadily handing out his coins. It wasn't like he didn't have enough. He heard shouts of joy from behind him and turned to see his knights also handing out coins. Naruto's heart warmed at the sight. He knew that his men had good hearts and this just reminded him of that.

Naruto turned forward once more and was surprised to see that the entourage that was escorting him and his men had stopped and were staring at him in admiration. _Well that was unexpected._ Naruto thought in amusement. Naruto whistled softly to his horse for it to start moving again.

If Naruto didn't know what type of king he was going to marry, he would have admired the beautiful structure of the castle before him, but he had no doubt that these people were the ones sacrificed to make it so. The large polished gates slowly opened for them and they started to pass. Naruto didn't miss the mistrusting looks the king's men gave the creatures in his entourage. If they knew what they were then the king was definitely into the dark arts and had informed his men what to look out for. This was probably going to go bad.

Naruto noticed that the men in front of him were starting to slowly part. Figuring that they wanted him to go to the front to greet their king, Naruto clicked his heels into the horse's side to get him to move faster. Something twisted in Naruto's stomach when he spotted the king. The snake was dressed in a deep shade of purple silk trimmed with gold. Instead of the simple charming crown like his father, the snake's was jewel encrusted and gaudy looking which furthered his dislike for the snake king. His skin was an unhealthy shade of white, almost grayish, and his eyes were yellow and slit like the reptile he was always compared to. The long hair looked as oily as his subjects and made Naruto think the king never bathed. He hoped that wasn't the case though since he was going to have to spend some nights by the man.

He watched as the snake narrowed his eyes in jealousy at the female that was sitting in his lap. Naruto bit back the smile that wanted to form and taunt the snake into making a scene, but he didn't know how he would act and he didn't want to risk it yet.

"My king." Naruto lowered his eyes respectfully as he was taught, even though he wished it otherwise when dealing with this snake of a king.

"And who might this be upon your lap, Prince Naruto?" The king hissed out as he stepped forward. "I hope it isn't one of your consorts from your home. I will not tolerate that."

If this hadn't been mission, Naruto would have spoken out about the man's manners and started a fight unbefitting of a prince. So all he did was smile congenially before answering. He didn't miss the hitch in the king's breath though. "No my king. We were attacked and our carriage destroyed. Some of our horses were killed or ran away. So my sister needed to ride with me."

Naruto watched with satisfaction as the king flushed embarrassedly. "Forgive me. Please, do come in and take a rest from your travels." The king said silkily.

Naruto nodded and let Hinata down before dismounting the horse as well. He looked back at his men and nodded to Kiba. Kiba understood and dismounted his horse as well. He commanded half of his men to go with the others to deal with the horses as they went to protect their prince. The creatures followed Kiba in.

The king led them through a grand archway that led into a spacious room. Velvet curtains hung everywhere and plush pillows were strewn about strategically. And the centerpiece to the room was an over done chair. Jewels decorated the gold chair and red overstuffed cushions sat neatly on it to allow maximum comfort. While having riches was nice, Naruto found it left something to be desired when it was so blatantly flaunted in material items when they could be used for things that are more important. Like taking care of your people.

Naruto stopped as the king walked up to his majestic chair and sat down in a flourish, his arms resting languidly on either side of the armrests. The yellow eyes that slid across his skin had Naruto holding back a shudder of disgust. He could _feel_ the lust coiling through the snake's body and read the desire in the shifting of his body. It made him ill to his stomach.

"Please, come closer." The king beckoned him with a wave of a hand. Naruto shifted for a moment before taking steady steps towards the offered chair beside him. It was a smaller version of the one the king sat in and more feminine in looks.

"My king, may I be presumptuous as to ask for something. A wedding gift if you must." Naruto asked as he lowered his eyes and forced a false heat into them to manipulate the answer he wanted.

The king narrowed his eyes as he eyed the prince in displeasure. "Very presumptuous indeed." He murmured.

Naruto tilted his head down slightly and looked at the king with coy eyes. "You see, my king, that when I had arrived I was greatly insulted. I wish to…_punish_ this individual. Moreover, since this individual overstepped his bounds to your bride, I wish for him to be given to me to do as I please. Punish him how I please. Kill him if I please." Naruto had gritted his teeth as he skimmed over the bride part, but he had let his voice lower until it had a husky quality. A bedroom voice that caused the king to shiver in want.

The king's eyes darkened in lust at the voice paired with the words that had left the prince's mouth. The king leaned close into Naruto and let his hand trail the tanned man's cheek. "Name him and he shall be yours. You just have to let me watch as you take care of him."

Naruto held back the tremor that wanted to rock through him at the vile touch. "Kabuto Yakushi."

The king's eyes widened. "My general?" His fingers tightened on Naruto's jaw.

Naruto nodded as best he could. "He dared to question me and showed me disrespect. I want him."

The king let go of Naruto's chin and sat back in his chair. "Kabuto."

The general who had been avoiding coming to the front, stood at attention as the other soldiers parted from in front of him. "My Lord?"

"Here. Now." The king pointed in front of him. Kabuto hurried over, not wanting to anger his king anymore.

"Is what my bride says, true? Did you question him? Disrespect him?"

Kabuto could feel sweat start to trickle down his brow and his heart start to race. He wanted to glare at the smug looking blonde, but he knew that would only get him in more trouble. "My Lord, it was a simple misunderstanding!"

The king scowled when what he hoped what was not true was confirmed. He let out a sigh before narrowing his eyes at the scared general. "Your life is now in the hands of my bride. He will do as he wishes with you."

"But my Lord!" Kabuto protested.

Naruto wanted to laugh out in sadistic glee at the look of realization that crossed the ex-general's face at what he just did. "I think a good whipping would do for the disrespect he has caused you, my king. Don't you think?" Naruto cut in before the king could take away Kabuto from him.

"Yes, a whipping would show him his place." The king hissed out. "Guards! Take Kabuto to the whipping post. He is to receive fifty lashes." He ordered promptly.

"My king." Naruto leaned over the 'queen' chair and grasped the king's forearm. He made sure to keep his touch light and teasing as he played with the purple silk. "You said that he was to be mine. Shouldn't I be the one to whip him?" His voice was seductive as he lured the snake in all the while disgust rolled through him at the mere touch of the snake's skin. Naruto had to keep reminding himself about the mission and that this was for his people.

The king slid his eyes to the tanned hand that was on his arm. He could feel the warmth there and it made him want to throw the prince down and fuck him in front of everyone. He had never seen such a beautiful specimen. Not even Itachi was as stunning as the prince that was to be his bride. He really couldn't wait until he sunk his cock into that tight ass. "You know how to use a whip?"

Naruto bit back the smirk that threatened to surface. "Why of course, my king. Shall I demonstrate to you, my king, on this man that has wronged you so?"

"Please do. Let me lead the way." The king stood and put out a hand for the prince to grab. Once he was standing, the king wrapped an arm around the blonde prince. He smirked arrogantly when he felt a shiver run through the prince.

Of course, he mistook it for lust instead of disgust. Naruto couldn't help the quiver that ran through him. His skin crawled at the contact and had him wanting to lean away, but he couldn't blow his cover. Not yet.

"Come everyone. I wish you all to see my bride demonstrate his skill at the whip." The king said jovially. He was in a good mood. The prince desired his body, he has a beautiful man on his arm, he gets to witness a whipping, and watch blood flow today. And it wasn't even his birthday.

Naruto's entourage shifted nervously before following the king their prince was to marry. They had watched the display their prince had preformed and it had them wondering. Was it all fake? Or did the prince really desire the snake king? Only their prince could answer that question.

When Naruto walked out into outside, he was pleased to see Kabuto with his hands tied to wooden poles on either side. He wasn't, however, pleased to see all the blood painting the ground. By the looks of it, it was only days old and too much for it to be from just one person. Many bodies were whipped recently and it had his stomach rolling and heart clenching. Yet he didn't let it show upon his face.

The king swept his arm to the side to redirect the prince's attention to the table that held all the whips. "Please, choose your choice of whips. We have all kinds." He whispered into the prince's ear before nipping it. He then led the prince to the table and watched as he picked up each whip and inspected them.

When the snake had nipped his ear, he had to stop the anger that was boiling under his skin, begging to be let out to rip the insolent one to shreds. Instead, he grabbed a whip and made a show of examining them. They were of high quality and each whip had small barbs at the end for maximum damage. They were guaranteed to rip into the flesh on the back of a man. He picked up the last one and decided this was the one he was going to use. It was black leather braided along the shaft and continuing until it made the lash. It was 20 feet long and at the end of the tip was the fall and that gave it another ten inches. And along the fall was small barbs that curved going towards the shaft so that once it connected to flesh, it would tear it backwards and peel it off of the back.

Naruto had told Kabuto that he would strip the flesh from his back. And he always kept his promises. Naruto chuckled evilly. He turned to the king and lifted up the whip to show him. "I choose this one."

The king was impressed. Not many of his soldiers could even use that whip. And many couldn't stomach the sight it left once done for those who could actually use it. This was going to be a joy to see. "Then please proceed." With that he walked towards the sides where there was a chair waiting for him front row and center. He was always present for any whippings.

Naruto walked to the bound Kabuto. "I told you I was going to strip you of your flesh and have your head served on a platter. You will see and feel why no one should cross me. Your pain will bring me satisfaction as I watch your blood flow for the innocents that you have wronged." He hissed into the trembling man's ear.

"Please…have mercy." Kabuto pleaded as he bit back a sob. He knew his life was forfeit, but he wanted to try to play on the compassion he had witnessed earlier with the beggar.

"Did the ones you whipped beg for mercy? Did you show them any consideration as they begged for their lives? I don't think you did so I will show you none." Naruto said before turning and walking away. When he got the appropriate distance he turned and let the whip loose. He gave it a few flicks and took pleasure at the flinch the silver headed man gave. He reared back his arm and shot it forward with accurate precision. The crack that sounded off echoed loudly as did the sound of tearing flesh. Blood flew everywhere, but Naruto wasn't finished. Six more hits were given before Kabuto cried out in agony.

When Naruto got to the fifteenth lash, Kabuto's cries were turning into sobs. By the twenty lash his sobs had started to quiet down. Naruto let the whip rest at his thigh as he studied his work. There was no longer any skin attached to Kabuto's back. The strips were either clinging to the buttocks swinging limply in the air or piled onto the ground surrounded by muscle and pools of blood. Kabuto could no longer hold himself up and let the ropes tied to his wrists support him. One of his shoulders had dislocated during one of the lashes making his shoulder create an awkward angle.

He turned his head to look at the king and saw that his eyes were glazed. Naruto had no desire to know what was going on his mind. The fact that he found sexual pleasure in the whipping of people sickened Naruto. It was one thing to have satisfaction in knowing that you were punishing someone that truly deserved it and another to take pleasure in the spilt blood to the point of needing sexual release. And he had no doubt what that tent was in the king's pants.

Naruto turned to Kabuto and felt a twinge of pity. Maybe he had taken it too far, but the man was evil. Naruto could see inside his heart and he knew that if given the chance he would take out his anger on another innocent child or find sick pleasure in hurting another innocent man or woman who crossed his path. This was one man that deserved death and Naruto was going to have at his hands to prove that he wasn't one to be crossed.

Taking the whip one last time, Naruto shot it forward so that it could wrap around the man's neck, the barbs digging in deep. Instead of letting him choke to death like he knew the king craved, he pulled back harshly and snapped Kabuto's neck cleanly in two. He then walked to the body and avoided the puddles of blood and flesh. He made his way around the dead body and unraveled the lash. He reached up and closed the eyes that were starting to haze over in death before saying a small prayer for the tainted soul.

He turned to once heard clapping and wasn't surprised to see the king making his way over to him. Naruto stood his ground and waited. It didn't take long. The king grasped his shoulders and steered him away from the body so he could take a closer look at Naruto's handiwork.

Without look up from his dead general's body, the king ordered everyone to leave him and the prince alone. "My, my you do have excellent skill. It was such a pleasure to see it. I hope to see it again."

Naruto turned to walk to the table. He let the whip it the wood with a solid thump before turning to the king. "I don't think that would be wise, my king."

The king swung around. "Please, call me Orochimaru. You are to be my queen. Now tell me why you think it would be unwise." He walked over to the blonde prince and turned him slowly around to face him. He lifted the downward head so that they could meet eyes.

Naruto made his eyes bigger so that they had an innocent quality to them. "I- I think I might like it too much…Orochimaru." The name, while coming out in a purr, left a nasty taste in his mouth that had him wanting to gag.

Orochimaru cupped the blonde's cheek and brought him into a kiss. The things he could do to and with the blonde after the words were uttered had him wanting to find the closest wall so that he could fuck him into oblivion and later do some blood play maybe. He coaxed the mouth open before plundering it with his long tongue. He enjoyed the taste of his bride more than he had ever enjoyed anyone's. Even his toy. Orochimaru could feel the quivering of the prince's body so he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer, relishing in the body against his.

Naruto had to fight the bile steadily rising into his throat as the long coiling tongue played with his. He was tempted to bite down, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the bastard would like it too much. He could feel the snake's dick hardening against his own crotch and he could suppress the shiver that ran through him or the reaction that was against his will. He was male after all and anything rubbing against his groin was going to cause him to become erect.

Orochimaru pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips. Yes, he had made a great choice in brides. "Come; let me show you my…castle."

"That would be nice." He withheld the urge to wipe his mouth and spit to get the taste out of his mouth. The was going to be a _long_ mission.

~v~

And now you guys are all caught up with the other site. ^_~


	7. Chapter 7

They had been walking around the castle for some time when Orochimaru brought him to a stop in front of a plain wooden door. Something behind that door called for him to open it and set it free. It was a strange feeling, this pull. Naruto waited patiently as Orochimaru made a great show of opening the door. "And this, my soon-to-be queen, is going to be where we will consummate our lovely marriage. A moment I cannot wait for." He whispered huskily as he ushered Naruto into the room and closed the door firmly.

Naruto gulped a littler nervously. He didn't know how to get out of this without raising suspicion. So he decided to go with the flow until something presented itself. "Neither can I." He replied as he made his way about the room. For a king who loved to show his wealth, this room was plain. It was like his room at his castle. And the thought that they had something in common turned Naruto's stomach. He was about to turn around and face the king when he was tackled from behind. It took everything in him not to react and kill the threat.

"My king!" Naruto exclaimed with exaggerated breathiness.

Orochimaru turned Naruto onto his back and attacked his neck with vigor. "I can't wait, my pet. I need you now." He whispered huskily as he drew back to admire his work. Orochimaru brought his bony fingers to untie Naruto's shirt. When some skin was exposed, Orochimaru latched onto the tan skin giving it harsh nips.

"My king! You mustn't!" Naruto cried out as he pushed the head away from him. He could feel anger boiling under his skin making his face a red hue. He used it to his advantage and shyly lowered his eyes when the king glowered at him in question. "We must wait until our marriage. I wish to remain pure for you." Naruto whispered huskily as he fought the bile rising in his throat at what was reminded to him what he was to sacrifice all in the name for his people.

"You are pure?" Orochimaru asked in suspicion. It was damn near unheard of for a male of the prince's age to never have lain with a body. And the fact he was a prince made it all the more unbelievable.

Naruto thanked whoever was out there that he was so adept at acting. "My king…my father kept me under lock and key most of my life. I have never known an intimate touch." _Well that isn't totally true anyways. I've just never had it up the ass before…_

Orochimaru stared in wonder at the boy. Not only was he young and beautiful, but he was untouched! This was going to be the sweetest, tightest body he had ever had and it made him salivate at the thought. He leaned back some more and looked at the prince with a new light. "Yes, yes of course we must wait." With that, the king got off of the prince, much to Naruto's relief.

Standing up, Naruto noticed two cages directly on a table against the wall in front of him. "Oh you have pets!" Naruto said as he made his way to the table. In one cage, there sat on its perch a dark magnificent raven. Its feathers seemed to gleam a soft reddish tint. It was larger than any other raven he had ever seen. In the other cage was a ferret with also odd coloring. Instead of the pale cream mixed with black that he was used to seeing, this ferret was solid black with a blue tint to it. Odd indeed. Naruto reached out his hand to touch the silent bird when Orochimaru's voice startled him.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you. He likes to bite." He warned as he watched in amusement that his prince tried to play with his pet. Only to scowl when the prince proceeded and the bird let him touch and stroke it. _What are you up to Itachi?_ Orochimaru thought darkly.

Naruto continued to pet the bird. Something was different about this bird. He had a strange aura that danced like flames. Something in him wanted to let this bird free. "Do you ever let this bird out, my king?"

"No. He would fly away if I were to do that and I can't have that now." Orochimaru said as he came up behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. He was pleased when the boy jumped.

Naruto turned his head so that he could look at the king he was to kill. "There are ways to clip a bird's wing so that they cannot fly away." He didn't know why he was offering up this information, but something in him wanted this bird to be free even though he would have to clip his wings. Naruto watched as the raven did the oddest thing. It puffed up and moved away from his hand as if he understood what he had just said! He narrowed his eyes and looked more closely at the bird. This was no ordinary bird.

That thought made him bring his eyes to the ferret in the cage beside the bird. His aura also danced like flames. Naruto took his hand and tried to pet the animal only to have his fingers nipped harshly. "Ah! You little bastard!" Naruto growled out. He blinked when the animal curled up on itself and let out a high pitched whine. The bird reacted violently to it and started trying to attack Naruto from behind its cage.

"Enough!" Naruto snarled out as his eyes flashed red. He was surprised when the animals listened to him and he missed the calculating eyes of the king behind him.

"My you have a way with animals, my pet. How ever did you get them to quiet down?" Orochimaru hissed out as he backed away from the blonde to go and sit on his bed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as a look of disgust came on his face at being called Orochimaru's pet. He smoothed his face out before turning to speak to the king. "It must have been my tone of voice. I just startled them I guess."

"Hmm, interesting." The king said softly.

Naruto knew he needed to distract Orochimaru. He couldn't start questioning him or else more suspicion would arise. "So tell me, my king, where did you get such magnificent creatures? They have the oddest coloring."

Orochimaru turned back to his bed and sat with a flourish. He made sure his chest puffed out and his robe slip a little on his shoulder. Just because the prince wanted to wait, didn't mean he couldn't tempt him. He fought down a pout when he realized that the prince wasn't even looking at him, but at his imprisoned brothers. "They were a gift from the fallen King and Queen Uchiha. In their untimely death they left me with their most prized _possessions_." Orochimaru purred scintillatingly.

Naruto looked at the pets with narrowed eyes and tried to see whatever was bothering him about the pets. The words spoken only fueled his suspicion that these creatures were no ordinary creatures. An idea struck him like a lightening bolt. Naruto turned with a false bright smile. "Would you like for one of my attendants clip your bird's wings so that he cannot fly away? It is quite simple and should be done quickly."

Orochimaru thought it over for a minute. To be caged was one thing. But to have Itachi's wings clipped would be even crueler. It offered false freedom. A slow wicked smile rose onto his pale face and his long tongue came out to wet his lips. "I would be delighted. Why don't we go do that now? Besides, I have a feeling that your men are worried about where you are."

Naruto nodded slightly. "Indeed they must be." With that they left.

~x~

Iruka was wringing his hands worriedly. His hands were tied when it came to this kingdom. He couldn't just have the knights search the castle for Naruto because that would cause questions that didn't need to be asked and bring doubt as to where their loyalty lay. That would bring no good to their mission. So Iruka was stuck without the knowledge that his prince was safe.

A weight on his shoulder had him looking up started into golden eyes. "Worry not for our prince. He is safe. We would have felt otherwise." The words were whispered softly for his ears alone and they lifted a little of the weight that was upon his chest. He could breath easier and he gave Tsunade a thankful smile. His face turned swiftly when the door to the side opened up suddenly. Relief swept through Iruka just as he knew it swept through every one of Naruto's men.

"Young Prince!" Iruka called out. He resisted the urge to give the boy a hug even though he knew Naruto wouldn't mind.

Naruto looked around and noticed the looks that crossed his men's faces. He really _had _worried them. "I'm sorry to have made you all wait, but the king wished to show me around. Tsunade." Naruto made his voice hold an air of snobbish authority.

Tsunade stood at attention at the tone and bowed her head in acknowledgement instead of bearing her neck in submission. "My lord."

"Come with me. I wish for you to do something for me." Naruto stated before turning without another word. He let his hand graze the king's as he paused to look for permission to go to his quarters.

Orochimaru looked at the prince for a moment. "Would you mind if I watched, my pet?" The words were silky even though they held cruelty underneath it all.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "Of course not." With that he continued on while muttering underneath his breath to Tsunade. _"The snake thinks that you are going to clip a bird's wing so that it cannot fly. Do you know how?"_

Tsunade spoke immediately and as equally as soft, her lips barely moving. _"No, my master. We do not do such horrible things to animals."_

Naruto held back a sigh. _"I need you to clip the wings. There is something about the snake's pets. I had to say something to let me get you to examine them. Here is what you will do. Take the shears and clip the tips at an angle."_

"_That is cruel, my master! I do not wish to hurt this bird!" _Tsunade protested as softly as she could.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"It doesn't hurt the bird. He won't feel a thing and his wings will grow back in a fortnight. Maybe a little longer. Though the snake doesn't know that and it should be kept between us."_ He explained a little fast as the door neared. _"While you are doing that I need you to check their auras. There is something…off about them. They dance like flames…"_ Naruto trailed off once they arrived. He moved to the side so that the snake could let them into its lair.

"This way, my pet." Orochimaru purred as he swung his arm to the side. His eyes narrowed when the busty woman tried to follow. He watched her tense in satisfaction before following Naruto into his room.

Naruto made his way to the cages. The bird puffed up and started to spread its wings to make it look intimidating while the ferret hissed and bared his fangs. Naruto let out a small growl that he made sure Orochimaru couldn't hear. And sure enough it made the animals settle down.

Tsunade already knew what or should she say who they were to be more precise the moment her eyes set upon them. She could see the curse that surrounded them. She turned to Naruto with knowing eyes before directing her gaze to the snake. "My king," the titled felt heavy on her tongue, "do you have shears that I may use?"

Orochimaru looked sharply at the busty woman. "Should you not have the tools since it is your skill that requires you to have them?" He asked suspiciously.

Tsunade met his gaze coolly before averting them 'respectively'. "My apologies, my King, but I have left them in my homeland."

Orochimaru scoffed. "What useless servants you have, my pet. It is good that you are marrying me. You will finally know what competence really is amongst my servants." He spoke condescendingly as he strode to his desk and took out some small shears and tossed them to the blonde woman.

Tsunade bristled at the man's tone and words as she caught the shears deftly. She bit her tongue as she turned to the bird in the cage. She spoke softly and in her native tongue as she slowly opened the cage. _"It is all right, my sweet bird. No harm shall come to you. Just a clip to your wings and you shall soon be set free."_ Tsunade watched with amusement in her eyes as the bird tilted its head and its eyes shown with confusion.

Itachi let the blonde woman grab him out of the cage. Her aura was soothing and the way she spoke reassured him that he wouldn't be hurt. His body tensed when the shears came closer to his body and his wing was grasped firmly. He heard the snip of the shears and felt her hand grasp his other wing before another snip was heard. The woman was right. No harm came to him.

Tsunade watched with pleasure that the bird wasn't hurt with what she had done to his wings. It saddened her that she had to do so though. She turned to hand the shears back to the king when the bird tried to take flight. With each beat of his wings and each bang as his body crashed into the ground and objects around, Tsunade's heart hurt all the more.

Orochimaru watched in sadistic fascination as Itachi tried to fly and continued to fail. Yes, this was indeed better than keeping him in that cage.

Naruto watched with saddened eyes at the bird's futile attempts to escape. The screeching noise it made sounded as if it was yelling its sorrow. It was pathetic. It was horrible. It made him hate the snake even more.

"Let us leave the bird as he is and join your people. It is about time for the evening feast." Orochimaru said gleefully. He let the ferret out and dropped him to the ground without a care. "Play nice you two."

With that he led the other two out of his room. The room glowed softly before two male figures appeared. The smaller one cried out in anger. "That bastard! How dare he do something like this! And that fucking blonde! I'll skin him for suggesting it!" Sasuke ranted as he paced the room.

Itachi sighed softly. "Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped mid step and turned to his brother. "What Itachi?"

Itachi stood and inspected his arms. They were a little tender, but no visible cut was on them. A blessing he figured. "Did you not notice the woman as she spoke to me?"

Sasuke frowned as he brought back the image of the woman in his mind. Her aura was unique to say the least. Not as unique as the blonde's, but still something notable. "She wasn't human, was she Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, she wasn't. Remember anything else, brother?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened before his face shown with surprise. "She spoke mother and father's language." He whispered in awe. He hadn't heard that language in many years. To hear it was like a balm to his soul.

Itachi nodded before looking out the window in silence. The blonde was something to think about later. There was just something about him that demanded obedience. And he knew Sasuke felt it too. It was why they quieted down both times when he commanded them to.

_Are you the one? The one that will save us? Are you our prince in shining armor?_


End file.
